Poisoned
by Nica13
Summary: Title says it all. Ace is shot. His fire can't protect him. It's a Sea Stone bullet laced with a deadly poison. Marco is eaten by guilt... Warning: sad, with a lot of angst. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned

**Summary:** Ace is shot. His fire can't protect him. It's a Sea Stone bullet laced with a deadly poison. Marco is eaten by guilt... Warning: sad, with a lot of angst. No pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters!

**Chapter 1**

Raspy breaths, hardly taken. A young teen in his early twenties struggling for life, but unable to overcome the immense pain inside his chest. The only thing he could feel was the pain. His body started to shut down. He was trapped inside. The poison was spreading slowly throughout his limbs, his organs. He couldn't contain the tears from trickling down his hot cheeks.

Ace never thought about dying like this. Not on a battlefield, but lying helplessly on a bed waiting for the cold grasp of death as it slowly crept on him.

He's felt colder than ever, especially now that he couldn't feel his powers anymore. Oh, how he missed that warmth.

He faintly heard the voices booming around him, but nothing really made any sense anymore. He couldn't see clearly. Couldn't focus enough.

A… Ace ca… down! – the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't match it up with anyone. It was too faint. His mind was foggy. His eyes screwed shut as another wave hit him. He coughed and coughed. Tried to move his hand in front of his mouth, but he couldn't lift them. They felt too heavy. It was all hopeless.

„JUST KILL ME!" – he roared.

Then he felt something push him back down. It was warm. But the pain was unbearable. He gritted his teeth, but it was no use. He couldn't keep it in for long. Everyone on board the ship could hear the horrifying scream Ace let out as his insides burned.

* * *

Marco was still on the deck checking out everyone and everything. It was his duty to do so. Even though he wanted nothing more than to rush down to the sickbay of the ship and help his fallen nakama, Ace. He was giving orders to the crewmembers to prepare to evacuate from the area, as the idiotic bounty hunters who ambushed them in the dead of the night might hunt in a bigger group and they didn't want to deal with any more of their bullshit, while one of their nakama was still in life-threatening danger. They poisoned him. Marco couldn't even stand the thought. He witnessed firsthand as they shot the younger commander. How the grin faded from Ace's face. He looked up at Marco fire extinguished from his body, his eyes so afraid and confused. His hand lifting to his injured stomach, only to feel the red warmth flowing steadily from the small hole. Marco froze in place.

Only when Ace fell to his knees and clutched his stomach with a scrunched up face, did he find the strength to move again. He shouted the younger's name and flew over to him. By the time he reached him, Ace was groaning in a fetal position obviously in a lot of pain. Marco couldn't put the pieces together for a moment. Why was he in so much pain, someone like Ace wouldn't cry and shout nonsense from a simple shot wound. And that was when the poison made the younger's body shiver and cough up blood. Right after that he threw up his stomach's content. God, he must have been poisoned!

Now as they were preparing to retreat from where they stopped for the night Marco with everyone else on board heard the ear-piercing scream from under the deck. He cringed knowing Ace was suffering so much. He couldn't go to him yet. He still had to make sure that there were no more threats. So he commanded the crew to use their booster to get out there right now.

Most of the commanders were sleeping peacefully when the incident happened and only woke up when Ace screamed at the top of his lungs. They went on deck to see what happened and were met with shocked crewmembers running around in panic. They spotted the First Division Commander in the middle and shouted his name. „MARCO" – he turned towards them his eyes angry.

„What happened?" – they asked in unison.

„Ace…Ace was shot! The bullet was…he, he's dying." – he croaked voice hoarse from all the shouting.

Their eyes widened. Some of the commanders ran down as soon as the words registered in their heads. Others stayed behind and asked Marco for details and Jozu went to inform Oyaji!

Everything happened so fast. Ace had been on watch that night but he had a narcoleptic fit and was fast asleep when the enemy came aboard. It was sheer luck that Marco couldn't sleep and went outside to talk with Ace. He found him asleep and nudged his shoulders to wake him up.

He teased the younger that even a scarecrow would be a better watch than him. Ace frowned and snorted still grumpy. It wasn't his fault anyway. By that time the sneaky bastards were already lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack them. The first shots were all misses. There were about fifteen bounty hunters surrounding the two of them. With their Devil Fruit abilities each commander took out almost half of them. Only two were left standing. One also had a power. He could turn into glue. Or something like that. It was a grey blob. Really disgusting. But he could extinguish Ace's fire and Marco's wings were rendered useless when the sticky substance splashed on him. Their attention was held by this lunatic and even though Marco finished the guy with a Haki infused attack. The other one was completely forgotten and had the time to sneak up behind Ace and shot him from behind. At that moment other crew members came to their aid, a little too late.

They killed the guy who shot the poison laced Sea Stone bullet and carried Ace quickly downstairs to get him treated.

As Marco finished the story the rest of the commanders who were listening intensely went berserk. They wanted to kill that bastard who shot Ace again. Marco wanted the same.

If Ace wouldn't survive…he…he…he would _'Forever blame yourself' _No Ace must survive. He asked the other's to take over and then went to the infirmary, to Ace. Then the whole ship rumbled and shook from the loud cry coming from the Captain's room. „WHAT?! ACE, POISONED!" – Oh, No. Marco totally forgot about Oyaji. He must have heard about what happened. He ran upstairs to calm down his captain before the ship sank from his rage.

„Calm down, Oyaji"

„MARCO!"

„Yes"

„How can you ask me that now?" – he looked angry but as he took in his sons painful expression he did calm down a bit.

„You've seen it, my son! How is he?"

„…"

„Marco?"

„I was on my way to the infirmary to check him…"

„MARCO" – he was interrupted. His father knew him too well. He was trying to avoid telling him what he wanted to know. The chances of survival, recovery.

„It's bad. Very bad. We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

„GO THEN, Come back, and tell me my beloved son is alright." – Marco nodded. He was halfway out the door when he heard the old man say: „I'm counting on you, son" – he was tearing up as he shut the door behind him and resumed his way to his previous destination.

Ace was full of narcotics, but still somehow struggling. They couldn't make him fall asleep. The unknown poisons effect most probably. so they strapped him to the bed, to stop his unconscious struggle. The doctor asked two men to hold his legs and his head in place. It was hard, as Ace was pretty strong. His thrashing was very violent. The doctor was cringing inside as he cut into Ace's body above the wound, knowing already murmuring apologies that without him sleeping through it, this was the worst torture.

Ace screamed. Then he threw up again inside his mouth this time. The doctor noticed the gurgling and ordered the pirate holding the teen's head to turn it to the side so the vomit could dribble out. It wasn't a beautiful sight as Marco stepped inside to see Ace in 'hell'.

After about ten minutes the bullet was out of the boy's body and the bleeding has stopped. It took time but the wound was closed as well. And then came the tricky job for the ship's doctor. He had to find a cure for the poison before Ace died.

Before disappearing behind the door of the adjoining room he asked the nurses to clean him up and deal with him the way they see fit.

Marco asked the nurses if he could do anything and they told him to try and call out to him. So Ace would know that he had reason to come back. The blond went to Ace's side after a nurse wiped his face clean he put his hand on the freckled cheek and caressed it gently. Ace was still squirming and panting under the restraint. There was a horrible smell oozing from the young pirate's worn out body. It was a mixture of blood, vomit and urine? Marco glanced down and saw that Ace's pants were drenched, he shuddered and flinched, his eyes jumping back up on the younger's face.

He didn't need to see the nurses undressing the helpless commander to clean him up_. So the doctor didn't mean the vomit on his face and neck._

Marco clenched his free hand into a fist and shouted:

„ACE, ACE… CALM DOWN!" – he had repeated it two more times before he heard the response. His heart broke.

„JUST K-KILL ME!" – and then another scream.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I feel sorry for **poor Ace**! Let's hope he gets better.

Leave a comment if you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Ace's suffering continues...

Chapter 2

Ne Marco-taichou!

"Ace?"

"Look." – Marco turned to him and was met with two closed hands holding something. As Ace opened his hands, the older's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you get this?" – he asked curious.

"I took it from one of the pirates I beat yesterday. I thought you would like it. Heh" – his grin made Marco return the gesture.

You want me to have it? – a nod. He raised an eyebrow, but accepted anyway, holding out his hand for the object.

"Thank you, I guess." – his answer was another of the boy's wide grins. As he walked away he waved his hands in goodbye.

Marco's eyes lingered on his tattooed back and then looked down at the pack of cigarette in his hands. It was a special flavour. 'How considerate' – he thought.

The tired commander opened his eyes as the memory stopped playing in his head.

He looked in front of himself and let out a weak "Ace" before he stood up from his resting spot by the door of the infirmary. Hours have passed. No results. Nothing whatsoever. Ace was still on the verge of death and he was sitting around doing nothing. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Oi Marco" – Haruta came running his way with Izou in tow. He knew exactly what they wanted to know.

"Ace, how is he?" – both looked at him concerned expecting a clear answer. Yet Marco was unable to give it to them. He shook his head and told them that the only thing they could do was to wait.

Haruta closed her eyes to stop the tears and Vista's gaze found the floor. Marco felt the same as them but he was supposed to keep the crew calm in bad situations. This time however he might be failing in that. So now the other commanders were also in disarray. Everyone was anxious.

Ace yelled from time to time in pain. It made a lot of strong pirates tear up. It was a rare sight onboard one of the strongest pirate ships of this age. It has been an hour since he came out of the room Ace was suffering in. Marco felt something change. The air. Vista looked at the door as well. They sensed Ace. And then two nurses screamed simultaneously. Marco rushed in immediately closely followed by the others. And they saw that Ace was on fire, or better yet turned himself fire unconsciously as he fought the pain. The restrains burned off him and one of the nurses suffered an at least second degree burn injury on her hand. The other ushered her out to another room and asked Marco to do something.

Ace was uncontrollable. He thrashed around on the bed, the sheets slowly burning under him. Marco turned back to Haruta and shouted: "Haruta, bring Sea Stone cuffs, NOW" then "Vista, stay back" and jumped on the half-fire, half-human form moving around restlessly on the bed.

As his body connected with the fire that was Ace his blue flames erupted from his chest and legs to heal all wounds the red ones were causing him. 'This is really bad' Marco thought as he tried to stop Ace from destroying the infirmary with his dangerous power. In this state Ace could light the whole ship on fire. Marco couldn't let him do that. He held Ace down for about five horribly long minutes. He couldn't see the younger anymore he was almost fully transformed, but Ace's voice was still crying out for help. He was still moaning in what Marco assumed was indescribable pain.

Then as he was trying to get Ace to stay still unsuccessfully the doctor chose that moment to come out holding a syringe in his hand.

"Marco, I have the antidote" – he said enthusiastically.

"Ugh…Stop it Ace. Calm down. Stop this, please." – Marco was too preoccupied and didn't hear the doc at first.

"Where's the goddamn Kairoseki?" – he cursed loudly oblivious to the other's presence behind him.

"Marco. Oi Marco!" - he turned his head halfway and finally saw the familiar face of the doctor. As he was about to ask him what he wanted to say Ace suddenly pushed him off with his flames and a small version of the fire pillar attack Ace used went through the ceiling and burnt the wood to crisps.

Marco's eyes widened in panic and he got up and was back on Ace in a moment holding on for dear life. What if the next involuntary shot went to the side and hit someone. That would be absolutely fascinating, just as the whole fucking night had been so far. He couldn't let Ace injure anyone else.

He shouted to the doctor to wait outside and he complied. They were left alone for a minute and after using that attack Ace transformed back into his human form more or less. He still squirmed and whined but somehow he seemed to be slowly calming down. That was when Marco was able to look at the younger's face. He noticed that Ace's eyes were open. And what he saw in them made his blood run cold. Those black orbs weren't sharp as they used to be, they were teary and had a dull grey colour. As if there was a haze or a fog in them. 'Lifeless' The first word that came to Marco's mind.

He gulped and averted his eyes from the younger's unseeing pair. He realised the reason Ace stopped using his Devil Fruit ability was because he was probably too weak to do that. Ace was getting weaker every second. They couldn't waste anymore time. Marco felt his heartbeat. It was irregular. Marco heard that Ace had trouble breathing. He grit his teeth as he held Ace in an iron grip waiting for Haruta to show up. He didn't know when the tears started to fall unbidden. They were just there, blocking his view as he sniffed.

Haruta arrived a minute later bursting through the door Sea stone cuffs in hand. Marco's features seemed to lighten up for a split second. He asked Vista to help him put it on Ace while he held the other down. Soon Ace was yet again unable to use his fire ability.

The doctor rushed to Ace's side and after applying anaesthetics to his left arm he injected Ace with the quickly thrown together antidote hoping it would miraculously cure Ace immediately. Even though in reality all of them knew it would take some time to take effect.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ace had calmed down and was fast asleep, the poison taking a toll on his body. Marco was asked to leave the room where Ace was resting, as he was too exhausted and everyone thought he should just go and have a rest. He was reluctant to leave Ace, but did so after much pleading.

He went to Oyaji to inform him about the news.

"He received the antidote and Tegun (ship's doctor) said he will be alright, just needs time."

"…" – Oyaji was silent and Marco looked at him questioningly, before noticing the atmosphere change in the room.

"We can't let something like this happen again, son!" – Marco nodded in agreement. Whitebeard was relieved that one of his youngest was out of danger but angry that he was threatened at all.

"Marco, watch over Ace, he's too careless"- Oyaji dismissed him after the order.

So now he was supposed to rest and sleep. But how could he? He wanted to be by Ace's side, supporting the younger. How dare those nurses tell him to leave like that? He would never be able to sleep till he knew Ace was fine. Or so he thought… As soon as his head hit the soft pillow, he was out cold. It was a dreamless sleep, only enough to replenish some of his strength. He must have been really exhausted. He had slept through the night.

The next morning he shot awake, the name 'Ace' leaving his mouth in an anxious shout. He was at the infirmary in a matter of minutes. He noticed how everything was silent onboard. It was dreadful and it felt like a premonition. He went to open the door where he knew his friend was recovering, when someone put a hand over his own to stop him.

"Hey, Marco, are you okay?" – he lowered his hand and turned towards Thatch.

"What's wrong with you, Thatch? I just want to see Ace" – he exclaimed raising his voice.

"Thought as much…though I must warn you, he's not okay yet" – Marco stared at his friend not believing his ears. He had slept peacefully while Ace was still in pain? The Phoenix didn't say anything, just barged in through the door only to be met with a certain commander lying motionless on the bed.

The difference between last night and today was that he was hooked to machines and he was calm, serene.

Marco closed in on the bed, where Ace resided and saw his current state. It bothered him to no end how helpless and vulnerable the younger looked right then. The two nurses were looking at him questioningly as they asked everyone to leave this room for today. Seeing Thatch's expression who stood looking exasperated in the doorway, they knew exactly what went down outside and that Marco wasn't aware of the new situation or the ban.

"Um…Marco, could you please…l…"

"What's the problem Lia? Why isn't Ace awake yet? What happened?" – Marco was loosing his cool rapidly and the nurses' sad and worried faces didn't help his case.

"He didn't react well to the antidote; in fact he rejected that first dosage. His body started to shut down and his heart stopped for a few minutes. After he was resuscitated, he was in a much worse condition. "Hey, Marco-taichou" – Lia explained but stopped when she saw Marco stumble a bit. She could understand the commander though. She was the unlucky nurse who had to deliver the bad news but these were harsh words and even she had a hard time saying it. Marco motioned for her to continue so she did reluctantly.

"So, um where was I, oh yeah, he's on life support now because he wasn't showing any signs of waking up. But initially much of the poison was deactivated by the second dosage of the antidote which Tegun made during the night."

"So then why is he like this?" – Marco gestured towards Ace.

"He's suffered a lot of damage, his organs are in a bad shape, and his nerves were hurt the most." – Marco was shocked. How could something so small cause so many problems?

"When will he wake up? Hopefully this week, but his brain might be damaged; we won't know that until he regains consciousness."

"And the worst case scenario?" – the nurse seemed to contemplate the answer.

"Let's not assume the worst! Wait till he wakes up, Marco"

Tegun stepped inside at that moment.

"We need to inform the First Division Commander, Lia!" – the nurse looked away steeling her resolve. Marco turned towards the doctor afraid of what he might say about Ace's condition, but he had to know.

"He might have difficulties with breathing, walking, eating or speaking for a while also there might be some brain damage as well, but we won't know until he wakes. It was a viscous poison after all, we're lucky he's still alive." Marco went to sit down in the chair next to Ace. This was awful. Ace might not be the same again. Even the possibility terrified Marco.

The waiting was unbearable. Marco was pacing back and forth all day-long in front of Ace's room, refusing to leave for even a meal. Thatch brought him food, but he couldn't remember the taste after he finished. It was mechanical. Like a routine. He wasn't there. His mind concentrated only on the fallen brother who was poisoned three days ago.

The door opened and Lia told Marco that Ace was finally awake. Marco rushed inside and looked down at Ace. The younger's eyes were tired and only half-lidded. He wasn't recognizing Marco, he just stared at his general direction. Then he squinted and finally he noticed who it was. Ace opened his mouth to speak.

"Mmm…mmh…Mar…co" – he muttered after the the third attempt, voice barely audible.

"Hey, Ace, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts" – was the only word he had the strength to let out, but it was enough for Marco. He grabbed Ace's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know, and I'm sorry, so sorry. I couldn't protect you. Even though I was…"

"NN-no" – stuttered Ace angrily interrupting Marco then shook his head when the older looked at him eyes full of concern.

"Not…Mar…co's…fault" – he panted and then laid his head down on the pillow to catch his breath. He was too weak after the whole incident that even the few words he uttered seemed to be too much for him.

Tegun entered the room and asked Ace a few questions concerning his health. But Ace was only required to nod or shake his head slightly depending on his answer.

It turned out Ace had a few problems; couldn't see well, just shapes. And he might not be able to speak without a stutter for a while. They still had no knowledge on how he could use his legs and arms. But he was in there alright, their Ace, mind intact. Marco was very glad, at least for that.

Then Marco was asked to leave, because Ace would get a physical examination. It took almost an hour before the doctor emerged from Ace's room.

"Tegun! How is Ace?"

"His stitches are clean, no infection, and his stomach is tender to the touch, so no internal bleeding. He has a slight fever, but it's nothing to be worried about yet, could be from the surgery too. However, due to the poisoning his organs are hot to touch might be inflated. His kidney, liver and gall and his heart and lungs; all of them are affected. His breathing was labored after only words. In time, and with medication, he will recover, but the really worrying thing is that the poison went through the blood vessels and got into the spinal cord. It can be healed but he won't be walking on his own any time soon." – Listening to all the detailed information, Marco only understood the most important piece. That Ace would recover. So even though he was terrified by all the damage the poison had caused, he was relieved that it wasn't permanent, just temporary.

He knows Ace will loathe being dependant on others, but it's a small price if he can live. He will volunteer to be there for the Second Division Commander, so he asked Tegun to repeat everything much slower, so he could memorize it. He needed full knowledge about Ace's condition in order to help him. The younger commander was his responsibility, Oyaji said so too.

* * *

To be continued…

Hoped you liked it :) Review if you can. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ace was strong. He healed fast and was out of bed in no time. After a week Ace was allowed to walk with crutches on the ship, even on his own. But he was still far from healthy. Marco was glued to his side, always watching over him. Ace asked him to leave him alone, but even if he agreed it was like Ace had a second shadow. It was strange that Ace had difficulty with his legs, when the only visible wound was on his stomach. Everyone wanted to hug the young Fire-Fist, when they saw his struggle on the stairs or entering a door or when he was about to run, but then remembered he was unable to. But Ace himself was full of energy, like he wasn't dead for a few minutes a week ago.

"Ne, Haruta can I he-help?" – Ace's eyes seamed to sparkle in anticipation at finally being allowed to do something after the poison incident. Ace was too bored. Haruta shook her head.

"Not yet Ace, sorry!"

"P-p-please, just a…little bit" – he stuttered and blushed. 'Stupid stuttering' Haruta couldn't help taking pity on his friend, she sighed and then nodded.

"Alright, Ace, but don't overexert yourself. The doctor said you need to rest"

"Yay, thanks, Haruta. You're the best" – she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision. But she grinned as she took in Fire-Fist's honest smile. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she noticed the second shadow lurking behind the young man. She looked at him quizzically. 'What does he want now?' She didn't have to wait for long for an answer to that. Marco coughed.

"I'm afraid he can't do that yet, Haruta" – he was in serious mode. Haruta wasn't the one truly disappointed, it was Ace himself. And he wouldn't let this go without a word.

"W-WHAT?! M-m-marc-co. Haruta agreed. M-mind your o-own b-bus-business. Leave us a-alone." – said Ace angrily, the words though harsh, were weakened by his constant stuttering. Marco wouldn't obey him though. They were arguing for a few minutes shouting at each other none of them giving up. Ace was so angry. It's not like he wanted to go on a mission or something. He just wanted to help with simple chores, like sorting out the different bullets on the ship and loading them into the guns. Marco was just too clingy always by his side telling him no to everything even remotely interesting. He was fed up with the blond's tendencies.

"You need to rest, yoi, why can't you understand this, you empty-headed idiot!"

"I've been re-resting lo-long e-enough, I'm gonna die of bo-boredom, Marco, don't-don't you get it?" – Marco was silent for a moment contemplating Ace's words and then his comeback made the younger speechless.

"Then I'll entertain you, till you get better, yoi" – Ace knew something was wrong with the world if the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates offered to be a well, sort of like a 'clown' for him.

"You?" – a hesitant nod.

"Why not" – he shrugged and let Marco lead the way back to his cabin. It took at least twice as much getting there than before. Marco was nothing if not extremely tolerant and patient while waiting for him. The slow pace was killing Ace. And he hated the stuttering, but he was happy, that it wouldn't last forever, just a few days or weeks at maximum.

Marco wanted to help but knew Ace would bark at him if he tried so he just watched the younger's struggle. They reached Marco's room and when they got inside Ace flopped down on the bed tired already.

"Marco, I…sorry" – muttered Ace from under his hat and Marco looked at him in surprise.

"I said mean things to you, when you just…wanted to help"

"…"

"Oi, say something Marco!"

"You idiot! Don't apologize. I know, it's hard! Remember when I've been caught by Kaido, that wasn't easy either" – he went to Ace's side and put a hand on the orange hat.

"I know, Ace."

"…"

"It's okay to get help, though" – Marco clapped his hands together.

"Well then, let's get down to business" – he exclaimed and went to his drawer and pulled out a pack of cards. Ace was surprised he had something like that lying around. The cards seemed pretty old and worn out, meaning they were used regularly at some point. Ace knew Marco liked to play card games, but usually those games were played in large groups and here there were only the two of them. So naturally, he was curious what the blond wanted to do next.

Marco sat down on the bed next to Fire Fist and lifted his left hand deck in hand to Ace.

"Pick one" – he spread the cards expertly. Ace's hands hovered over them for a short while then picked one from the middle.

"Don't show me" –Marco scolded as Ace was about to turn it towards him.

"Memorize it, Ace then put it back face down" – Ace smiled, it was an old trick. He didn't know Marco was a trickster. He obliged though. The card was the Ace of spade. The deck was shuffled a few times, then Marco held out the whole deck to the younger.

"Turn over the one on top, yoi" – Ace smiled as he knew that it would be the same card he picked and turned it over but he was met with another card. It was the Ace of clubs.

"Was it this one?" – Marco asked curiously and when Ace shook his head he hung his head disappointed. Ace tilted his head in confusion. Why would Marco embarrass himself with a failed trick in front of him, when he knew he couldn't do it perfectly?

"Mar—co, it's not easy, don't be-too-hard on yourself." – he tried to cheer up the other, but Marco was still fixing his gaze on his lap.

"Sorry, Ace…I suck at entertainment…" – he lifted his gaze to look at the younger and then pointed his index finger to Ace's hat.

"Look, yoi!" – Ace frowned and reached up to see what was there and his fingers touched a card that was lodged behind the pearls on his hat. When he saw that it was indeed the Ace of spades he couldn't help himself shook his head and started to laugh. Marco was smirking now.

"I….hahaha…almost believed…haha…you…" – Ace punched Marco's arm playfully.

"…"

"This is so lame, Mar—co!" – Ace wasn't referring to his trick, but the whole card stuff. Did Marco really want to pass the time like this? It was okay for a few hours, but not for days or weeks… He knew it was a bad idea from the start. After they calmed down Ace asked Marco what they would do next. And then his stomach rumbled.

"We go eat" – Ace's energetic smile returned and he nodded, ready to wolf down a whole sea king alone.

Marco led the way grabbing Ace's hand to pull him up, then turning his back to the younger he crouched and put out his arms expectantly.

"What now?" – Ace asked surprised. Marco looked turned his head to the side and tilted his head, signing Ace to get on his back.

"Nu-uh, No, no Marco, I can walk there my-self" – he shook his head vehemently.

"Seriously Ace…" – he straightened his back – "And here I thought you would jump at the chance to ride my back, yoi, but well…" – he trailed off. Ace's face lit and his eyebrows raised.

"Uh…I want to" – Marco thought he could change Ace's mind like this. He smirked.

"Well, it's too late now… you can walk on your own, I don't feel like carrying you anymore." – he stretched his arms high in the air and yawned.

"But, you…a second ago…you" – pouted Ace now for some unknown reason really wanting to ride on Marco's back.

"You like leftovers too, don't you? I'll go ahead then" – and Marco started towards the door.

"Marco…" – he opened the door but turned back when the younger called out pitifully. Ace was biting his lower lip and his eyes were pleading.

"You said you would entertain me, then don't leave me alone" – his stutter made Marco almost drop his act and rush to the younger's side to hug him senseless, but he stopped himself, instead he looked down between the two of them then fixed his gaze on Ace and walked back to be in front of him. It was very fast. Ace felt pressure on his head as Marco put his hand on top of it. He shook Ace's thick head saying.

"You're such a brat" – Ace was about to retort when Marco kneeled down a second later with his back to Ace hands held out the same as minutes ago. Ace's eyes widened and he leaned on Marco's broad back and drew his arms carefully around the blond's neck. With that Marco hooked his fingers under Ace's knees to hold him and stood.

"What about my crut-crutches?" – asked Ace nervously.

"You won't need them, yoi" – Marco left the room, Ace secured on his back. As they were on their way to eat Ace realised how warm the older's back was as they were flush with each other. His arms held on stronger and buried his face in the other's shoulder. He liked being carried. It was comfortable and way faster than his lame stride with those damn crutches.

When they arrived at the mess hall they were met with surprised looks but they were greeted warmly there weren't so many people in there though. Thatch was there though.

"Hey there, guys. Ace, you finally managed to get Marco to play pony for you, huh? Neat" – Ace smiled toothily and held out a hand, his fore- and index fingers forming a V. He stopped doing that when he was dropped rather abruptly by a fuming Marco.

"Hey, I'm not a pony, yoi"

"No, of course not" – stuttered the younger, and held out his hands in front of him in defence.

"Hahaha, I'm glad you feel better, Ace" – Thatch started – "We were really worried about you"

"Sorry for that" – he grinned sheepishly, and then his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Heh, sit down you two, I'll bring you something to eat"

"Thanks, Thatch" – shouted Fire Fist after the cook enthusiastically.

Marco helped Ace sit down at the table. By that time they were the only people left in the room. Ace broke the silence.

"Um…Thanks, Marco" – he said looking up from the table. Marco frowned slightly.

"It's nothing. You aren't that heavy…"

"No, not for that" – he interrupted the older.

"For…for taking care of me…" – he looked back down, but Marco reached over the table and tilted his chin up to make him look into his eyes.

"You're one of us now, Ace. Never forget that! As you're Whitebeard's son, you're our brother…my brother" – Marco's eyes were so intense. Ace's chest felt so heavy for some reason and his eyes started to water. He tore away his head before he started to cry. Marco didn't need to see him cry like a child. He was blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears from flowing, looking to the side, hiding his face from the one in front of him.

"You, know…sometimes it's okay to cry." – Ace shut his eyes and fresh tears slid down his cheeks. He sniffed once and then he raised his head and opened his eyes. They were still shining full of tears when his mouth widened in a full smile.

"But not for long" – he said without a stutter and Marco nodded returning his smile while thinking that crying happily suits Ace.

To be continued…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review if you did! Thanks :)


End file.
